


We Are Gonna Nail-

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, to an extent ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short missing scene following immediately after Ilsa attacked Benji and stole the disc in Morocco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Gonna Nail-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snovyda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snovyda/gifts).



“We got it! I knew we’d get it.” Despite his hushed tone, Benji seemed so enthusiastic; and why wouldn’t he be? They had somehow managed to succeed at their heist – it may have been by the skin of their teeth, but they had done it – and they now had the information that could bring down the Syndicate. All they had to do was access the ledger, bring that ledger to the CIA and prove the Syndicate’s existence. As Ethan stared up at Benji, a smile on his face, he couldn’t help taking in the sight of how relieved he looked. The younger agent had held so much faith in Ethan prior to this, it was quite sweet to know how much confidence he did have but it had been a little overwhelming, so to see how concerned he was over Ethan’s safety now was comforting. 

“Listen, I don’t wanna sound ungrateful, ok?” Benji continued, hand on Ethan’s shoulder giving him something real, something to cling onto to remind him that he was alive. “I appreciate everything you do for me, but one of these days, you are gonna take it too far.” Ethan continued to smile up at Benji and he was certain that if he could see himself, it was a rather goofy looking smile due to the strange feeling he was currently experiencing. But right now, none of that mattered, because they had succeeded. 

“We got it!” Benji exclaimed again, his voice still rather soft but with a more energetic tone. “We are gonna nail-” When Benji’s voice cut off suddenly, Ethan was more than surprised. He saw Benji’s body go rigid, a sound of near agony escaping him as he collapsed to the side and Ethan watched him go with a mixture of confusion and concern washing over him. Then, his eyes fell on Ilsa, standing above him with the paddles in her hands and an unreadable expression on her face, partially covered by her still damp hair. And then, just like that, she threw them to the ground and ran, gathering up the disc from the ground as she leapt over Benji’s motionless body and sprinting up the stairs into the street. 

“Wait…” Ethan tried to call out to her, but his voice was still too weak from his near-death encounter. “Wait…” He pushed himself into a seated position, hand on Benji’s leg for leverage as he moved with only one thing on his mind. He needed to check on Benji. Even in his hazy, weakened mind, he knew full well what shocking a healthy person with a defibrillator could do and for a brief moment, he feared the worst. Reaching out, he pressed two fingers to Benji’s neck and fumbled and searched for a pulse, relieved when he found that soft drumming against his fingertips. 

_Unconscious, but alive. Good._ Ethan took a breath before attempting to gather his thoughts. _Ilsa. Disc. Lane…_ They were all mixed but he had the general gist. He had to go after Ilsa, had to get that disc from her before she took it to Lane. But there was something between now and that. He looked around, then let his eye fall on his bare torso. _Clothes._

He remembered the plan. Benji was bringing their change of clothes. He crawled as fast as he could to the backpack Benji had placed on the ground, opening it and finding the t-shirts, jeans and boots inside. One by one, he clumsily pulled them out, glancing over to Benji every few moments to keep an eye out for when he awoke as he began to change from his wetsuit. 

As Benji regained consciousness, he instantly felt the aching in his chest. Then, came the stinging on the skin of his back, the sensation not unlike the one he had felt after burning his wrist on his grandmother’s frying pan as a teenager. He groaned in pain, clutching at his head as he recalled the moments leading up to right now and all he knew was that he had been talking to Ethan before an excruciating pain had shot through him. 

“Eth…” He searched for his voice, remembering Ethan’s state prior to his black out, but before he could figure out how to say the full word, hands were grabbing him and dragging him up. It took him a few seconds before he realised, as he was turned around, that the person moving him was Ethan. He was pressed up against the wall and felt relieved that he could due to the unsteadiness he felt along with the nausea. “That really hurt…” His voice was grating against his throat a little as he spoke. 

“Can you walk?” Ethan’s voice seemed awfully loud, but he sounded just as weak as Benji felt. 

“Yes, I can…” Benji breathed, nodding a little as he felt Ethan’s arm pressing against his chest, patting it a little. 

“We have to get to her… before Lane does.” And just like that, they were moving. Everything still seemed to be spinning ever so slightly but he knew that it would clear. 

They had no time to waste.


End file.
